


NarutoStuck

by AU_Stuck



Category: Homestuck, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Stuck/pseuds/AU_Stuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy stands at the entrance of the village's ninja academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Test!

A young boy stands at the entrance of the village's ninja academy. This boy is John Egbert, a 12 year old boy from the hidden leaf village. 

 

The wind blew the leaves on the trees ever so slightly, the quiet rustling acting as background music to the peaceful village. John stood alone, opposite the large double doors to the academy. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and pushed the doors open. His blue eyes glistened with determination as he made his way to his classroom. 

Upon entering his classroom, he noticed he was not one of the last to arrive. Those who were already here had taken their seats; Jade Harley, a tall, thin girl who wore thick circular glasses, and had long, shiny black hair. Her pup, Bec, lay on the table infront, he the complete opposite colour to Jades hair. Bec was a walking ball of white fluff, quite litterally. Next to Jade was a tall blonde boy who went by the name of Dave Strider. He wore a pair of sunglasses (always. indoors and out. bright out or night.) he said it was ironic, but, no one really understood the term. Next in line was the beautiful, talented, THE Rose Lalonde. Her hair matched the colour of Dave's, a light blonde from root to end, accompanied by a black headband. Although they did not share the same last name, Dave and Rose were related in some way. There were more people in the room, but John never really spoke to them. He took a seat next to Rose, and grinned. "Hey, Rose!" John spoke with an overly excited tone. ". . . ah hello John, lovely to see you as always" she replied, resting her head on her hand.

Silence fell upon the room when the class' sensei entered. He stood tall, and at the front, before the rest of the class came scrambling in. 

"hopefully you've all trained and studied for your test today" he paused "you must produce atleast two clones of yourself. A room has been set up, and we will come and collect a studet at a time" he nodded, pointed to one of the students and spoke their name. They followed, their head high as they left the room.


	2. First Test!

The room was bright, wooden planks made up the flooring, and two windows sat at the back of the room. A table, where two men sat, one the class' sensei, the other an examiner, had been set up. A scroll and stray kunai lay on the desk infront. 

 

Dave was next to enter the room, confidence radiating, and an expressionless face only meant one thing. He could do this. Making clones was one of his best skills, throwing weapons such as shuriken and kunai was not his strong point. However, he could use the sharp objects like a small dagger, or as if they were swords even. 

Dave stood directly infront of the two, bowed, said his name and stepped back. His stance was on key, one foot infront, the other set back. His body tilted forward ever so slightly and his hands came together in front of him. He pushed his shades up the bridge of his nose before clasping his hands together, before making a hand sign. 

Smoke erupted from his feet and surrounded him, only to lift merelt seconds later to reveal 10 other Daves standing in a line behind him. An obvious pass.

The two men looked at eachother and nodded before gesturing to the door with a quick wave, telling Dave to leave and get the next student, who happened to be John. 

John stepped forward into the room Dave had left just minutes ago. Clones. PERFECT. they were not Johns strongest point, and his sensei and examiner both knew that. Maybe one clone would do? one and a half even. Racking up points on stance and hand signs would definitely get him the pass if he only made a single copy. 

No pressure. 

He stood opposite the two men, bowed, spoke his name, and stepped back, almost mirroring Daves steps. His stance was different to Daves however, John simply stood with his feet shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly, and his back arched forward a little. He closed his eyes tight, made a hand sign, and smoke engulfed him. Seconds later, he stood in the same position, with two perfect clones either side. 

His eyes opened and he looked up, taking in the impressed expressions on the faces in the room. His clones vanished, he thanked the two, and left to get the next student.


	3. John

After around an hour of clones, impressive clones at that, the classes sensei returned. He did not speak until it was time for the class to leave.  
Once dismissed, John jumped up in his seat, onto the desk he would normally sit at. 

"HEY EVERYONE!!! WHO WANTS TO SEE A-" Johns sudden burst of enthusiasm was soon cut off by the shaded boy, Dave. "Enough John no one wants to see some second grade paint job up on the hokage heads." John sighed and got down from the desk, shoved his hands into his pockets and left the room, followed by Jade and her dog Bec. 

The air was warm, the village quiet. Not many people were busy this time of day. Apart from the odd few messenger nin, and maybe medical nin. However, it was very rare for someone to be injured in the leaf village, especially since there was nothing out there that COULD hurt anyone..well...that's what Johns class was told. 

His teacher spoke of the first ninja war, about how the villages came to be, and how the hokage was one powerful guy. But, never of anything from recent events. almost like it was not aloud. 

John shrugged and headed home, past the ninja tool shop, where he would normally stop to purchase one or two smoke bombs, or even a kunai bag (which he would change slightly). John LOVED pranks, his friends? They didn't really see the point. Dave had been apart of one prank, but soon after got bored and left for some reason. Dave never spoke of home, unlike the others, Jade had her own garden, flowers from all over could be found there. Dave on the other hand, preferred to keep quiet. He didn't mention family, or what his home was actually like. Suppose you cant force someone to talk about things they're not comfortable with? Again, John shrugged. 

John sat on his bed and removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then closed them. he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

He was worried.

Worried that maybe, just maybe, his clones weren't good enough. 

His room was tidy to say the least. His bed was pushed into the far left corner, his chest sat just at the end of it. Within said chest were many items. Kunai, paint pellets, a strange pair of glasses with a mustache, and a book. A big book at that.


End file.
